


I'm wasted on you

by recklessweightless



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessweightless/pseuds/recklessweightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Miles and Tristan fell back together.<br/>(about a year after Next Class season 1a)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this and realized a had a chunk of pure fluff then one of pure smut, so I just decided to separate them. Chapter 2 should be up within the hour!  
> (title from Too Good by Troye Sivan)

Brown hair that fell perfectly across a forehead. Eyes that glistened the few times he genuinely smiled. A smile that could light up the fucking world. Small constellations of freckles splattered across light skin.

Okay, so Miles Hollingsworth was basically the most beautiful sight that Tristan had ever laid eyes on. He knew that from the time they met, when they shared a room in Paris and Tristan’s eyes always lingered a bit too long on Miles’s bare chest when he changed.

Maybe that’s why, a year after their first disastrous try at being together, Tristan started talking to Miles more (and maybe flirting a little). But one thing he refused to do was chase him. The first time around, it was always Tristan putting in more work and running after Miles and fighting to keep him when Miles barely put in any effort at all.

Even though Miles’s hair started growing out a bit and he stopped slicking it back and was constantly running his fingers through it to push it out of his eyes. And even though he would flash that perfect smile at Tristan from across the room and everything inside of Tristan would melt. And even though, when they hung out, Miles’s hugs would linger just a bit too long or their hands would brush accidentally. Tristan was determined not to make the first move.

So he held out for about a month of being friends with Miles again without doing anything more than flirting.

Then finally, it was Miles who broke it. They were having coffee at The Dot, talking and teasing and flirting like they normally did, when Miles looked Tristan dead in the eye and his expression went completely serious.

“Okay, are you dying?” Tristan asked with a nervous chuckle, put off by the sudden change.

Miles shook his head slowly and glanced around the restaurant, seeming like he was either looking to see if anyone was listening or avoiding saying what he needed to say. Possibly both.

“I just…” Miles paused and bit his lip, as Tristan tried not let his eyes wander to those same lips and tried to steer his thoughts away from biting it as well. “Tris, are you still into me at all?”

That caught him off guard. He leaned back slightly in his chair and raised an eyebrow.

“Where did that come from?”

Miles let out a sigh and pushed his hair off of his forehead.

“I mean, we’ve been hanging out almost every day for a month straight, texting constantly. I flirt with you all the time, try to brush your hand when we’re watching movies. And you haven’t said or done anything. What am I supposed to think?”

Tristan looked down at the floor and tried to suppress his smile before making eye contact with the beautiful brunet boy across from him again.

“It’s not that, Miles, I promise. Last time, I threw myself at you. Even before you had any interest in boys at all. I wanted to know that you wanted me.”

Miles looked at Tristan, almost disbelieving for a minute, before a slow smile spread across his face.

“I do, Tris. I want you. I like you.” Miles paused for a minute and glanced at the table top, and Tristan was almost sure he saw a blush tinting his cheeks. “I’m basically crazy about you.”

Tristan then smiled so big, he thought his face would split in half. He glanced around the room, which wasn’t packed, but still contained enough people from Degrassi to make him feel awkward. So, he stood up and grabbed Miles by the hand, pulling him out of the building and onto the sidewalk out front.

“Tris, what…”

Tristan didn’t let him finish. He cut off the sentence by pressing his lips against Miles’s.

At first, it almost seemed like a repeat of the first kiss, back in Paris, when Tristan’s crush on Miles was completely one-sided and seemingly hopeless. But that only lasted for a split second, before Miles kissed back with even more intensity and snaked his arms around Tristan’s waist, pulling him in tighter.

Their lips danced against each other for what felt like an eternity and Tristan felt Miles smiling into it, which made him break out into a matching smile until they were pulling away in breathless laughter.

“So… does that mean we’re back together?” Miles asked, his infamous smirk on display.

“Of course we are, dummy,” Tristan replied with a light shove to the taller boy’s shoulder.

Miles smiled then and lit up all of the space surrounding them and made Tristan’s heart jump.

Then, Miles’s was kissing him this time and they faded into it until it didn’t matter that they were on the sidewalk next to cars driving past and people walking around them, because the world seemed like just the two of them.


	2. The continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut. But also cuteness, of Tristan worrying about Miles and just wanting him to be okay and stuff like that and it's precious okay.

This time was different. They both knew it after that conversation at The Dot. Tristan wasn’t the one who was trying to be romantic and trying to make Miles happy all the time. Miles was texting Tristan in class just to say hi and planning cute dates every weekend and buying one month anniversary presents (which he spent too much on and Tristan pretended like he was upset about when really, he loved being spoiled).

They were good, finally. They had long talks were Miles slowly told the story of his dad’s abuse and Tristan talked about Yates and the experience he finally realized was assault. They talked about their families and their childhood, the fucked up times and the good ones. They talked about their parents divorces, which coincidentally happened right around the same time and about their siblings.

Then other times, they didn’t talk at all. Miles really liked kissing Tristan. Despite him being the first and only boy Miles had ever been with, he was almost obsessed. They would get through about a quarter of a movie until Miles was kissing Tristan’s neck and nipping at his jaw until Tristan would kiss him. And it only took 3 or 4 months of dating before their kissing turned into make out sessions that led to them rolling around on Miles’s bed in nothing but their boxers.

But it always stopped there. Miles was scared because he had only ever been with girls and Tristan didn’t want to push. So they would make out for hours and stop whenever one of them seemed to moving towards more.

Until one day, slightly past 6 months together, when they found themselves in Miles’s bed again, Tristan on top of Miles.

They both could tell the other was hard. It always happened when they got to this point. This was about the point that they would normally stop. Their tongues were colliding together and Tristan was grinding his hips against Miles and Miles’s hands were trailing across every inch of Tristan’s back.

Tristan then slowed his movements and started kissing a bit more gently, getting ready for Miles to pull away. But he didn’t. His hands continued wandering and his lips pushed harder against Tristan’s. He ran his fingers up Tristan’s spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake and tangled his fingers in Tristan’s now soft dirty blond hair, then followed his spine back down until his hand reached the waistband of the other boy’s boxers.

He hesitated only a moment before he started playing with the waistband and trailing his fingers along the pale skin underneath.

Now it was Tristan’s turn to pull back first. He looked down at his boyfriend with a somewhat confused smile and an eyebrow raised.

“What are you doing?” Tristan asked softly, barely above a whisper.

Miles smiled up at him, almost shyly, in a way that Tristan had never seen before.

“I want you, Tris,” he whispered, his voice dipping into a low pitch that sent shivers all over Tristan’s body.

Tristan’s smile got a bit bigger as he leaned carefully over the other boy’s thin frame, studying his soft features slowly.

“Are you sure?” he asked, placing one hand on Miles's cheek and running his thumb along his jaw line.

Miles nodded, his expression becoming more confident and mischievous all in one fell swoop.

Tristan literally giggled as Miles flipped them over so he was on top of his boyfriend and started kissing him more intensely than before, a hand still just under his waistband and gently stroking his hip bone.

They both started jutting their hips against each other again, getting more desperate for friction, and Tristan let out a soft moan that gave the other boy chills.

Miles broke their lips apart and started kissing down the shorter boy’s neck, nipping at his soft skin in between kisses. His lips trailed down onto his chest, kissing purposefully on scattered freckles and hands rubbing over the spots he kissed once his lips had moved on.

When he reached Tristan’s stomach, he paused all of a sudden and looked up at his boyfriend with an almost apologetic look on his face. Miles’s chin rested lightly on the small chub on his stomach.

Tristan looked at Miles, a smile playing at his lips, and ran his fingers lightly through the other boy’s hair.

“Are you okay?”

Miles broke eye contact and started chewing on his bottom lip like he tended to do when he got nervous and muttered under his breath.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

It was just loud enough for Tristan to hear and he smiled gently and pulled his boyfriend up so they were face to face.

He kissed the brunet softly and leaned their foreheads together.

“It’s okay. I’ll show you.”

Then he pulled back, flashing a devilish smirk, before turning Miles over onto his back and trailing a hand lightly down his chest to where his boxers started.

He hooked a finger under the waistband and started to tug them down gently, keeping his eyes locked on his boyfriend the whole time for a sign that it was okay.

When Miles nodded, he smiled and pulled his boxers down to his ankles, trying not to let his eyes linger when his boyfriend’s length sprung up in front of him.

Miles kicked his boxers off and on to the floor, still biting his lip and keeping his gaze locked on Tristan.

“It’s okay,” Tristan whispered. “Anytime you want me to stop, just tell me.”

Miles nodded again as his boyfriend wrapped his hand around his member and started to stroke up and down.

He let out a tiny whimper at first contact and his head fell back against his pillow as Tristan’s hand started to speed up.

Tristan continued to stroke his boyfriend for a minute before leaning his head in a bit closer and ran his tongue lightly along the slit. When he heard a quiet moan slip out between his boyfriend’s lips, he smiled and wrapped his mouth around the head, moving his tongue around expertly.

After a bit of teasing, he placed a hand on Miles’s hip and then took him completely into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat.

Miles let out a huge breath at the feeling and bit down harder on his lip, then trailed a hand down to tangle it in dirty blond hair.

Tristan held still for a second before slowly bobbing his head up and down, keeping a firm hold on his boyfriend’s hip as Miles started trying to push up into his mouth.

He started to speed up just slightly, bringing his hand up to softly stroke what he couldn’t reach with his mouth and felt a small bit of pride as his boyfriend’s moans got progressively louder.

Tristan pulled back a bit so his mouth was just around the tip again, teasing Miles with his tongue again.

“Fuck, Tris…” Miles moaned out, tugging slightly at his hair.

Tristan smiled slightly and pulled his mouth away with a small _pop_ noise, then smiled up at his boyfriend.

“You are too good at that,” Miles said breathlessly.

Tristan smiled and slid up the bed so they were face to face again.

“Thanks, I try,” Tristan replied, his diva voice slipping through and making Miles chuckle slightly.

They stared at each other for a minute, both of them rubbing their hands up and down the other’s side, not moving at all or saying a word.

“So…what now?” Miles asked, then quickly shook his head and rolled onto his back, covering his eyes with his hand. “Sorry. I’m making this really awkward.”

He rubbed his eyes and turned away from Tristan a bit more before Tristan grabbed his shoulders and turned his boyfriend to face him again. He then pulled Miles’s hand away from his eyes and smiled softly.

“You’re fine, Miles. It’s your first time with a guy. It’s gonna be awkward. But I've got you.”

He smiled at his boyfriend again and ran a hand over his hair gently.

“As for what’s next… that’s up to you. I could finish you off and that’s it. Or… like I said, it’s up to you. I’m not gonna do anything you’re not ready for.”

Tristan looked down at the crumpled sheets under them and held his breath, waiting for a response.

“I want…” Miles started, his voice barely audible. “I want you.”

That sentence came out with more confidence, even though it was still quiet. Tristan looked up to meet his gaze again, trying not to look too hopeful.

“I want everything, Tris. God…” he paused to let out a breath that it seemed like he was holding for ages and bit his lip. “I just want you so fucking much.”

At that, he collided their lips together roughly and rolled on top of Tristan again, grinding down on him roughly. His hands started exploring every inch of his boyfriend’s body, tugging at hair and grabbing at his ass and pulling his hips closer, until he was tugging down his boxers.

When they were both completely stripped and Miles started to grind against Tristan again, he let out a deep moan at the other boy’s length against his and kept kissing him roughly, their tongues moving together and fighting for control.

Tristan then flipped them over so he was on top and started to kiss at Miles’s neck, occasionally grabbing at his skin with his teeth and biting roughly before soothing the spot with a kiss. He continued this pattern down his boyfriend’s body, kissing and nipping at the dip along his collar bone and latching onto to the skin over his biceps and running his tongue lightly over the other boy’s already hard nipples.

He continued to move across Miles’s torso for several minutes, smiling internally at the beautiful dirty noises coming from his boyfriend. Eventually, Miles missed Tristan’s lips too much and pulled him up so they were face to face again and captured his mouth with his own again.

Tristan pulled away suddenly, placing a hand on Miles’s chest.

“Shit. Do have condoms?”

Miles laughed lightly and nodded, pointing to the drawer of his bedside table and Tristan rolled over him and pulled the drawer open, locating the condoms quickly. He spent another minute digging through the drawer until Miles looked at the back of his head with a confused look.

“What are you doing?”

Tristan turned back to face him, still clutching the condoms.

“You don’t have lube.”

“Oh. Do we need that?”

Tristan tried to bite back a laugh and ran a hand over Miles’s chest when he started to look embarrassed.

“You don’t know much about the mechanics of two guys having sex, do you?”

Miles looked down uncomfortably and Tristan quickly wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tristan whispered, giving Miles a light kiss on the top of his head. “Like I said, it’s your first time. It’s okay.”

Tristan pulled back and stood up from the bed, walking over to his bag that was abandoned in the corner of the room. He knelt down and dug out a small bottle.

When he turned back to his boyfriend and saw that Miles had one eyebrow raised, Tristan just said, “I had a promiscuous phase, remember?”

Miles shook his head with a slight chuckle and laid back on his back.

“Just get back over here, okay?”

Tristan smiled and quickly obliged, hopping onto the bed and causing Miles to smile up at him and shake his head.

“Why do I feel like I’ve effectively killed the mood?” Miles asked, giving his boyfriend another slightly apologetic look.

Tristan laid back next to him and kissed his neck softly.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re with me. And I don’t mind. I didn’t know everything my first time either, and I’ve basically always known I was gay. I told you, I’ll help.”

Tristan paused and smirked at his boyfriend, running a hand lightly over the chiseled lines of his abs.

“Besides… I can get the mood back pretty quickly.”

He smiled and placed the bottle of lube on the nightstand next to the condoms, then rolled on top of Miles again and started to kiss him roughly, grinding his half hard dick down against his boyfriend’s.

It didn’t take long for Miles to enthusiastically pick up where they left off, grabbing at Tristan’s ass and taking over his mouth with his tongue.

Tristan moaned softly against his mouth as Miles rolled his hips upwards and they jutted against Tristan’s.

“God, Tris, I want you so fucking bad,” Miles whispered roughly.

Tristan smiled as he kissed Miles again, but stilled his movements and focused in on his boyfriend's face.

“I want you too. But we have one more awkward moment.”

Miles bit his lip and let out a sigh, his arms falling on the mattress beside him.

“Yeah, that one…”

“Once again, completely up to you. I know either way is probably a bit scary.”

Miles nodded slowly. “Yeah, it is… but better knowing I’m with you.”

Miles kissed Tristan softly, running his fingers through his hair and stopping his hand at the nape of his neck.

They were silent for a minute, studying each other’s face. Tristan waited for a green light and Miles debated a decision.

Finally, Miles leaned into Tristan and kissed him softly, then let out a whisper against his lips.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Tristan’s heart fluttered and chills spread over his skin at the sound of those words and he quickly picked up where they left off, colliding their mouths once more and nipping at his boyfriend’s lips. He moved his hand between them and grasped Miles’s member, jacking him off slowly for a minute before moving his mouth next to the other boy’s ear and whispering, “Roll over, okay?”

Miles nodded slowly and followed the instruction, rolling onto his stomach.

He started shaking as his head settled against the pillow and Tristan rubbed his hand gently across his back with soft whispers of “it’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Miles’s body relaxed quickly at this and Tristan started to leave feather light kisses down the other boy’s spine until he reached the curve of his ass.

He ran his hands lightly over both cheeks and left a couple light kisses there too before slowly spreading them apart. He grabbed the bottle off of the nightstand and squeezed some onto his hand, rubbing it between his fingers before lightly touching one finger to his boyfriend’s entrance.

“This will probably hurt a little, so just tell me if you want me to stop,” he said calmly and stayed completely still until he saw Miles nod.

He rubbed a finger lightly around the small ring of muscles for a minute before slipping it inside. Miles let a small noise and he paused until he mumbled “keep going.”

Tristan slowly worked one finger in and out, stretching out his boyfriend carefully. After a while, he gently pushed at the entrance with a second finger and slipped it in, studying Miles carefully the whole time.

When he saw Miles’s face relax, he pushed the second digit in all the way and started to finger him open with both fingers.

He continued this for several minutes, leaning over Miles’s back and kissing along his jaw and his neck and shoulders, whispering quiet praise and encouragement.

He thought of everything that Yates didn’t do for him his first time, and everything he needed, and transferred all of that to his boyfriend.

When Miles started letting out soft moans, Tristan smiled softly and started to speed up a bit, trying to make sure his boyfriend was stretched enough. He carefully added a third finger and let Miles adjust before stretching him with three.

As Tristan continued to work him open, Miles started letting out moans, slowly getting louder as his fingers moved in and out. Then, he hit that little bundle of nerves and Miles cried out “fuck, oh my god, fuck.”

Tristan bit back a smile and kissed Miles’s neck as he lifted his head off the pillow and met Tristan’s gaze.

“Tris, I’m okay. I’m ready.” Miles kissed his boyfriend gently and laid his head back down.

Tristan nodded, even though Miles couldn’t really see him anymore and slowly pulled his fingers out. Miles let out a small groan, suddenly feeling very empty, and Tristan rolled him over onto his back again.

“What are you doing?” Miles asked in a whisper.

Tristan leaned down so his lips were almost touching his boyfriend’s and answered, “I wanna see you.”

He then placed his hands on the inside of Miles’s thighs and rubbed gently for a second before spreading them as far as they would go and bending his legs at the knees, exposing his entrance.

Tristan grabbed a condom from the nightstand and rolled it onto his length, then squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand and rubbed it up and down his member and surrounded his boyfriend’s entrance with a bit of it.

He lined himself up and bent down over Miles, giving him another kiss.

“You ready?”

Miles nodded and wrapped his arms around Tristan’s neck.

“I love you, Tris.”

Tristan froze in place. Those were the first time he ever heard those words from a boy who actually meant it. A smile spread across his face and he kissed Miles again.

“I love you too.”

He pressed his lips against his boyfriend and pushed inside of him slowly, feeling Miles groan against his mouth.

“Just tell me to stop if you need me to,” Tristan mumbled, not moving his mouth off of his boyfriend’s.

He bottomed out and stopped, pulling his face away slightly to look at Miles.

Miles’s face was slightly uncomfortable at first but then relaxed slowly and his bit his lip and nodded at Tristan.

Tristan smiled down at him and started pulling back almost excruciatingly slow before moving back in again. He moved in and out fairly slow for a few times and then started to speed up as Miles started to moan.

He kissed Miles softly as he pulled almost all the way then slammed back into him, causing Miles to let out a loud cry of “fuck!” against his lips.

Tristan smiled and repeated the action, kissing Miles in between messy moans and low murmurs of his name.

He adjusted himself slightly and went in again, hitting the bundle of nerves again and Miles cried out again, gripping at Tristan’s ass and thighs roughly, digging his finger nails into his boyfriend’s skin as he hit the same spot with almost every thrust.

“You’re so beautiful, Miles, you’re doing so great.”

Tristan kept whispering different variations of these phrases as he fucked his boyfriend, running his hands all over the other boy’s skin.

When Miles pulled a hand off of Tristan and started reaching downwards, Tristan pulled his hand away and wrapped his own hand around his boyfriend’s length and started jerking him off.

Soon, Tristan’s hand movements fell into rhythm with his thrusts and Miles was making the most beautiful noises Tristan had ever heard from anyone and he kept kissing him and praising him and fucking him until he felt like he was going to explode.

But he wanted to make Miles come first. He wanted to see this amazing, beautiful boy beneath him come completely undone for him.

So he thrust into him harder and moved his hand more quickly and whispered against his boyfriend’s ear.

“Come for me, please, you’re so good. Please come for me.”

And that’s all it took before Miles came all over both of their stomachs, shaking and moaning through his orgasm.

Tristan thrust into him a couple more times, letting his boyfriend ride it out, but at the sounds Miles was making and the look on his face and him biting his lip so hard he almost drew blood, Tristan came too, crying out Miles’s name and fairly quickly collapsing on top of him.

Tristan rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest, listening to his pounding heartbeat and their panting.

He knew they should move. Get cleaned up and dressed before anyone else in the Hollingsworth family came home. But he didn’t want to leave that moment.

Miles wrapped his arms tightly around Tristan, pulling his head against his chest as tightly as possible, and kissed his hair.

“I love you so much,” he whispered against Tristan’s head.

Tristan smiled into his boyfriend’s chest and breathed out, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hi.](http://whirlwindsofdisaster.tumblr.com)


End file.
